1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology for displaying moving images and still images on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In such a home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999).
In order to display a variety of still images or moving images in a terminal controlled by a user, sufficient resources such as a storage device for storing data for requested images should be secured. Further, in an embodiment in which images are displayed as the displayed area is moved in response to an input for user control, a user input desirably produces satisfactory response even in the case of a high-definition image. Meanwhile, the display environment considered as optimum by users varies depending on the performance of a terminal or the purpose of displaying images. In a present-day environment where an enormous amount of content is available via a network, there is called for a technology capable of selecting a combination of a plurality of elements including content, quality, and responsiveness at will.